


Warmth

by NoaMilk



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Absolutely nothing but fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Post Season 6, Post-Chairman Election Arc, Snow, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoaMilk/pseuds/NoaMilk
Summary: Killua and Alluka enjoy a snowy day in their travels.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Warmth

“Brother, look!” 

Killua looks to his side as his sister crouches down and gathers snow into her gloved hands and holds it out towards him. 

“Snow!” Alluka exclaims happily, letting the mass of white fall from her hands and land back on the ground with a thump. It was probably snowing while they were asleep. No wonder there are no cars around. 

“Ah, you’re right!” he exclaims, following as she hops towards another large heap covering the ground, smiling happily. It’s been years since his sister last saw snow. He’s glad to see her so happy. 

“It’s so pretty!” she laughs, giggling as she pushes her hands into it. He laughs with her, content with how excited she is to see the world she’s been caged from. He lets his hand rest on her head, over the ear muffs he bought for her. 

“Can we make snow people? The ones we saw yesterday?” his sister pleads, looking up with happy blue eyes. He holds onto her hand, pulling her up. 

“After we eat. I’m starving,” he tells her. There’s no way he’ll allow any distractions while making snowmen with his sister. Food first, snow games later.

She nods happily, clutching onto her brother’s hand tightly. He’s sure the smile she wears when she looks up at him is bright enough to melt the snow she wants to play around.

Does he even remember how to make snowmen? Ah, whatever. All he has to do is roll around snow until they turn into balls. Even if they look bad, at least Alluka will have a kick out of how stupid they look. 

Alluka twirls her new skirt happily, grinning at her fur-lined boots. They cost a lot, but his sister deserves the world, and he damn well is going to give her what she deserves, what she never got in her imprisonment. 

Breakfast that morning comes in the form of hot soup of which he gobbles up fast enough to have Alluka clapping for him. A glass of water, a mug of hot chocolate. His sister really likes hot chocolate. He definitely shares that sentiment. 

As soon as they step out of the diner, Alluka grabs his hand and starts pulling him in the direction of the nearest snow pile. He laughs along with her, following obediently. 

“How do we make snow people?” she asks, crouching down and gathering snow in her hands. Damn, he still doesn’t know.

“I can figure it out!” Killua declares proudly. Hopefully he has the right idea. 

Alluka’s eyes follow him in curiosity as he forms a small ball in his hands and sets it back on the ground. He rolls it around with his palm a little bit, watching in relief as it gets bigger. Okay, he gets the idea. 

Making the ball big enough to push is a hassle, though it’s fun to see Alluka try her best to copy, although slowly. She looks up at him proudly when she presents a ball as big as her chest. She’s such a fast learner. Of course she is—she’s his sister, after all. 

Alluka gasps in delight when he picks up her second ball and puts it on top of her first. It’s finally starting to look like a snowman.

Then his sister’s attention diverts elsewhere, to somewhere past him. 

“Where are you going?” He watches in confusion as Alluka pushes some snow, eyes widening in realization when he sees what she holds. 

“Oh, sticks! We can put 'em in and use them as arms.” His sister smiles proudly. 

Of course, they still don't look entirely like snowmen, even when he sticks in their arms. The bodies have no faces. 

“Let’s look for stones,” he suggests. He grins when Alluka looks up at him. “We can use them to decorate their faces.” 

Finding stones in the snow ends up being harder than expected, but they do find enough to put eyes on their snowmen (Killua thinks Alluka’s is much cuter, though a lot smaller.) 

The two of them stare up at their snowmen in silence, noting their blank faces. Well, at least they’re snowmen. Just without noses, or mouths. 

Alluka suddenly perks up, skipping towards them. She sticks her finger in below the eye of her snowman and drags it downwards, sidewards, then up again. He only recognizes what she’s drawing after she steps away. 

“Now she’s smiling!” Alluka says happily. 

“It’s a girl, huh?” he asks, smiling down at his sister and patting her head. Alluka then proceeds to go to his snowman and does the same. 

“Now he’s smiling, too!” 

“So mine is a boy?” If Alluka’s is a girl and his is a boy… 

“It’s us!” Alluka declares, stretching out her arms proudly. Them, as snowmen. Why didn’t he think of that? 

“My snowman is just as happy as me,” he says, smiling down at her and kissing her cheek, pulling her into a hug. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and lets herself be showered in attention, laughing all the way.

“I’m happy like Snow-Alluka, too!” 

Later that day, he asks a passerby to help them capture this memory. He wants proof that it happened, reminders of how happy Alluka was in the snow, flying freely out of her cage. 

A warm bath, dinner, and finally a kiss to her cheek, Alluka falls asleep peacefully that night, curled up under her blanket and smiling in her sleep.

Killua looks down at the photo in his hands and smiles to himself. He wonders if Gon will be able to tell who the two snowmen in the background are.

Despite all the snow outside, he finds that it’s perfectly warm.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was for an ask from @frogb on my tumblr @milkgatas, or my art blog @noamilkart  
> its my first time writing killua and alluka together... hopefully ill get better in the future


End file.
